


time of death by insect activity

by borevidal



Series: Office Hours [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borevidal/pseuds/borevidal
Summary: Hannibal is many things. A Faust story. A romance. A comedy?But from the perspective of Will Graham’s inbox, slowly filling up with increasingly frantic emails from the student who thought Professor Graham would be a low-drama advisor for their thesis on Time of Death By Insect Activity, it’s definitely a tragedy.in which Professor Graham gets emails
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Office Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174763
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

To: [wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov)

Subject: My design!!

Dear Professor Graham,

First, I’m so excited to be taking your class! I feel really lucky to get to learn from someone whose monograph on time of death by insect activity completely rewrote the game and made me want to get into this field in the first place. The ONLY thing I would have changed about your first lecture (not, obviously, that you are asking for any feedback, please ignore the rest of this sentence!) which was so cool and immersive, was that I would have given insect activity a little shoutout! I bet you could even do it in the voice of the killer, the way you did the rest of the lecture. “Her time of death is 8:04 PM, a fact I know that the insect activity in her corpse will reveal to investigators later, down to the minute!” Or something. You’re the expert, obviously.

I have thought about what my design would be, because you said at the end of lecture that we needed to think about what our designs were for killing Mrs. Marlow to tell you who we were! This is such a good getting to know your students activity. You didn’t specify if you wanted us to upload this through the online course portal or email them to you, so I’m doing both!

So here is how I would kill Mrs. Marlow and why she would deserve it!

I think I would kill Mrs. Marlow by drowning her! I don’t know Mrs. Marlow personally, obviously, so the scenario I came up with is that we are both attending a Halloween party hosted by a mutual acquaintance. I am dressed as a firefly in a costume on which I have worked very hard, involving papier-mache elements and lighting elements, and she says something cutting in which it is clear that she has mistaken me for a mosquito, and everyone laughs. Obviously I don’t need to tell you, author of everyone’s favorite monograph on time of death by insect activity, what different insects those are and how insulting this would be if I had worked hard on the costume!

I want to make it clear, though, that I have been at parties where people have insulted my costumes before and I have never killed any of them, but you said it was okay to think about it. I just want it to be really clear that I would never kill anybody! I wouldn’t hurt a fly. Especially not a fly, which is a beautiful insect with iridescent wings and exquisite, intricate, compound eyes. Not that I’m judging you for having thought it through in so much detail! DELETE THIS PARAGRAPH BEFORE YOU SEND

I should also specify that in my scenario, Mrs. Marlow is at a Halloween party wearing cat ears and a turtleneck, technically a costume but also not really – she has not even drawn on whiskers! – which also fuels my sense that she deserves to die. Fortunately, I am in an elaborate costume that restricts my movement and is heavy and unwieldy. I follow her to the punchbowl and, as she is leaning over it, I trip, deliberately. I only need to keep her submerged for forty seconds. I will do this by means of pretending that my costume has gotten stuck somehow. As she struggles, I will act as though one of my papier-mache wings has gotten wedged under the table and is making it impossible for me to move. A diagram is attached. I will press down on her head with my elbow, knocking her cat ears into the punch bowl, where they will be the last thing she sees. This is my design!!!!!!

If anyone comes in during this time, I will act as though I am unhappy to be stuck and ask them for help, although ideally they would not, or at least not before enough seconds have elapsed for punch to get into Mrs. Marlow’s lungs. But I would prefer to depart before anyone saw my handiwork, so they would find her floating face down in the punch bowl when I had already vanished into the night, my luminous abdomen growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

Thank you for the opportunity to share! I hope you enjoyed my ice-breaking murder scenario! It was fun to think about. I’m Andy, by the way! Can’t wait for the next lecture!

Thank you again for a great first class,

Andy

PS Are you still interested in time of death by insect activity? I would love to come by your office hours and discuss it with you further!

PPS Would you be willing to consider being someone’s thesis advisor? 

PPPS I realize you also mentioned that killing someone could be by the hand of God, and if it were Hand of God I think I would want Mrs. Marlow to be struck by lightning!


	2. Chapter 2

**To:** wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

 **Subject:** office hours

Dear Professor Graham,

Loved your lecture on psychoanalyzing! I never really thought about all of the limitations and pitfalls that it had!

Really looking forward to office hours and was so sad to see they got canceled, although of course it sounds like what you’re doing in Minnesota(?) is very important! Any chance those are going to be rescheduled soon?

Thank you,

Andy

**To:** wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

 **Subject:** Study Guide

Dear Professor Graham,

Apologies for bothering you while you are on the road! We hope Minnesota is lovely. If you have time to relax while you’re there, you should visit the Mall of America!

A group of us are working on a study guide and we just wanted to check whether all the information about biting from Professor Bloom’s guest lecture is going to be on the exam. There were a lot of facts about biting and different professionals you could ask about memorable past bites, and so forth, and obviously we would be happy to learn it, but we just wanted to be sure it was germane.

Thank you,

Andy (and Kevin and Larissa)

**To:** wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

 **Subject:** Re: Fw: Appreciation Draft For Edits

Looks great! Just a couple of notes:

On Tue, Oct 23, 2013, 1:05 PM Warren <wgram@fbiacademy.edu.gov> wrote:

Hi all! I’ve been working on a draft of the appreciation note to accompany the gift card for Professor Graham. If there aren’t any notes, I’m going to send it tonight! 

Dear Professor Graham,

We, the students of Evil Minds _(HE DOESN’T LIKE THE NICKNAME WE SHOULD JUST PUT Criminal Behavior 1060)_ just wanted to say that we are so proud of you for killing _DON’T SAY KILLING SAY STOPPING_ the Minnesota Shrike. Doubtless, your quick action saved many lives and the people of Minnesota (and the entire United States) owe you a debt of gratitude. You are a real hero and we’re really lucky to have you as a professor. As a token of our appreciation, we all pooled together and got you a gift certificate to Bass Pro Shops. We also signed a card. We wanted to drop it by after class but it sounded like Dr. Bloom had something urgent to say to you. _DO WE NEED THIS_

_ALSO SAY WE’RE SORRY WE CLAPPED HE DIDN’T LIKE THE CLAPPING_

_SHOULD WE SAY WE’RE SORRY ABOUT RAISING OUR HANDS TO SAY WE SAW A CLUE_

We can only hope that future criminals who might be inspired by the story of the Minnesota Shrike have access to outlets such as fishing that allow for healthy self-expression! He wanted to be seen; we see you and appreciate you! _THIS IS BADLY-WORDED AND SOUNDS KIND OF OMINOUS AND WORRIED REWRITE THIS_

**To:** wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Fw: Appreciation Draft For Edits

NO I DIDN’T!!!!!!! OH MY GOD! IT AUTOFILLED HIS EMAIL ADDRESS INSTEAD OF YOURS

On Tue, Oct 23, 2013, 8:05 PM Warren <wgram@fbiacademy.edu.gov> wrote:

ANDY DID YOU MEAN TO SEND THIS TO PROFESSOR GRAHAM

On Tue, Oct 23, 2013 at 7:55 PM Andy <abugs@fbiacademy.edu.gov wrote:

Looks great! Just a couple of notes

…

**To:** wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

 **Subject:** IGNORE THE PREVIOUS EMAIL

Dear Professor Graham,

Please disregard the previous email! A huge mistake occurred!

**To:** wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

 **Subject:** IGNORE THE PREVIOUS TWO EMAILS

Dear Professor Graham,

Please disregard the previous two emails, not just the previous one email!

**To:** wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

 **Subject:** ACTUALLY IGNORE THE FIRST TWO EMAILS BUT NOT THE EMAILS SAYING TO IGNORE THE EMAILS

Please don’t read any of the emails except the emails that say to ignore the email! Apologies for the confusion!

**To:** wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

 **Bcc:** cb1060-list@fbiacademy.edu.gov

 **Subject:** Appreciation (READ ME NOT ANY OF THE OTHERS)

Dear Professor Graham,

We, the students of Criminal Behavior 1060, just wanted to say that we are so proud of you for stopping the Minnesota Shrike. Doubtless, your quick action saved many lives and the people of Minnesota (and the entire United States) owe you a debt of gratitude. You are a real hero and we’re really lucky to have you as a professor. As a token of our appreciation, we all pooled together and got you a gift certificate to Bass Pro Shops. We also signed a card which is on its way to you in the mail right now!

We also would like to apologize for our applause, which we understand was inappropriate – but, nonetheless, heartfelt.

Fishing is fun!

Sincerely,

The Students of Criminal Behavior 1060


	3. Chapter 3

Subject: Re: WTF are these discussion questions

To: [wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov)

THANK YOU I THOUGHT THE SAME THING

“ELEVATE IT TO ART”?!? IT’S A BODY ON A STAG HEAD

LITERALLY HAS HE EVER SEEN ART BEFORE

Also are we even allowed to know this much about what seems like definitely an ongoing investigation?

I spotted some insects that were starting work on the body, but I don’t think they will help us with the questions! If the questions were about time of death, I would feel a lot stronger. We could try to work that in, just so we will definitely have one piece of correct information in our answers?

Andy

On Tue, Oct 30, 2013, 4:55 PM Warren <wgram@fbiacademy.edu.gov> wrote:

Andy,

Here’s what I have on the discussion questions so far. aka nothing!! I’m going to try to go to office hours and see if there are answers he’s looking for? Except they definitely got rescheduled AGAIN

Also please please please check when you email me back to be sure that it doesn’t autofill professor graham again, I have had literal nightmares about this happening. The creepy staghead from the crime scene picture was in them too, it was awful, do not recommend

And did you catch how he said the copycat “elevated it to art” or whatever with the body in the field on the stag head? I’m sorry what ART is Professor Graham looking at? Does he know what art is supposed to look like

Here’s what I have on the discussion questions:

  * How intimately did he know Garrett Jacob Hobbs?



No idea, are there clues we are supposed to get from the stag head body display thing? Are we just supposed to guess? Is this on a scale? I think we should say “very intimately” because it seems like Question 4 is setting us up to say that he knew GJH very intimately but I don’t really have any basis for saying this. I guess we could sort of bullshit it and be like “the detail of the display and the familiarity it implies with GJH’s methods suggests a degree of intimacy that is almost terrifying” unless you think he’ll notice that’s obviously bullshit? He didn’t like my answer for why I would kill Mrs. Marlow; he just wrote ‘tasteless’ on it and didn’t elaborate.

  * Did he appreciate him from afar or did he engage him?




This seems like kind of the same question but giving us options, so I think we should pick one of them, do you have a preference? I think “engage him” because it gives us more to do over the next few questions? Because if we just say “appreciate him from afar” then the next two questions are both obvious “no’s” and I feel like he wants more than just a “no”? but honestly who KNOWS

  * Did he ingratiate himself into Garrett Jacob Hobbs’ life?



Maybe? Again how are we supposed to be getting this from the picture

I keep looking at it and I’m honestly just kind of creeped out

Also I usually work in a coffee shop and it’s really uncomfortable staring at it; I obviously couldn’t pass it off as ‘art’ because I’m not some weirdo

How did he get all of this stuff from the stag head

TRULY THE MIND BOGGLES

  * Did Garrett Jacob Hobbs know his copycat as he was known?



I think this is a clear ‘yes,’ ‘no,’ or ‘maybe’ haha

We could say something like “NO,” and then go back to question 1 and say that the copycat obviously knew him so intimately it would be impossible for GJH to know him the same way? Or we could say that an intimacy so deep had to go both ways? Or something else? Should we say something about the untraceable call?

Please check that you’re not sending this to professor graham

Go team,

Warren


	4. Chapter 4

Subject: Biting?

To: [wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov)

Bcc: [wgram@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:wgram@fbiacademy.edu.gov), [lhans@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:lhans@fbiacademy.edu.gov)

Dear Professor Graham,

I hope the case is going well! It sounded important when Agent Crawford came in and shouted “CLASS DISMISSED! EVERYBODY OUT!” and I apologize for not getting out faster. I got tangled up in my laptop charger.

I am writing because some of us had some questions about the biting content! It seems like we have been hearing a lot about biting – as a fight behavior, as a sexual pattern, different people you could ask about bites, and we were just wondering how much (if any!) of it would be on the exam. There isn’t any biting on the syllabus, but we have had two whole lectures on it so far, which is the only reason that we wanted to check. If the information from this lecture or the other biting lecture from Dr. Bloom is going to be on the exam, we didn’t really get to absorb it, so we just wanted to put in a plea for some notes to the course portal soon so that we can get up to speed about livid marks and suck bruises and all of that good biting stuff! It really sucks that the biting lectures are the ones that are always getting interrupted! That last sentence wasn't a biting joke and I hope it didn't read as one! 

Thank you so much for reading this! Good luck on the case again!

Andy

Subject: Essay questions

To: [wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov)

Dear Professor Graham,

Happy New Year! It’s great to have you back in the classroom and it’s exciting to finally get to learn about the Chesapeake Ripper.

I have a question about the final paper! I was wondering if we definitely had to write on one of the prompts given or if we could choose our own.

The only prompts I found listed were:

-What makes the Chesapeake Ripper’s murders so quintessentially theatrical?

-What makes the Chesapeake Ripper’s brutality distinctive?

-How does the Chesapeake Ripper elevate his victims to art?

-Who are the Chesapeake Ripper’s precursors in art and literature? (Renaissance, Pre-Renaissance, Pre-Raphaelites)

-What is essential to appreciating the Chesapeake Ripper’s work?

-Man as Pig

I am totally fine to write on them, if necessary, of course! 

But just to take one example, if we could also come up with a prompt of our own, I thought maybe a good paper could be, “What time was Miriam Lass’s severed arm deposited in the observatory (such a sad story about Miriam Lass) based on the activity of insects around her arm?” I realize that would be a shorter paper, but it would also rely more on hard science and I think would be a better paper, at least from me. I don’t know as much about Renaissance Art and pig symbolism as I do about insects, and the final paper is 30 percent of our grade.

Hope you are well!

Andy

PS So sad to see that office hours got rescheduled again!

PPS I saw you in the building yesterday and I was going to say hi but you were surrounded by crime scene pictures and appeared to be having an engaged conversation with someone I couldn’t immediately see through the door, so I didn’t!


	5. Chapter 5

**To:** cb1060-list@fbiacademy.edu.gov

Subject: PROF GRAHAM UPDATE!

Important Professor Graham update: I was trying to sneak into the classroom and drop off my Chesapeake Ripper project on his desk, which I thought would be fine because he is literally never in the building now, and he was IN HIS CLASSROOM, GIVING A LECTURE TO NO ONE!

I repeat: a FULL lecture with slides and everything, about a totally new crime that we have not heard anything about before. Some guy is apparently making huge symbolic sculptures out of bodies on what was labeled as a beach in West Virginia (clearly a trick of some kind or they don’t want to tell us where it really is for security reasons?) and he listed all the people who were in the sculpture, and then he asked why the killer was now coming out into the light? I just wanted to email everyone since we're getting close to the end of the semester and I knew people were working on study guides. Just in case this random ghost lecture guy turns out to be someone we need to know. (Prof. Graham said he was ‘a ghost’ and ‘that is what excited him’ and he killed people without sadism or torture because the manner of their death was ‘less important to him than the fact that these people die’! Sorry I don’t have more notes; I was obviously not expecting there to be a whole class going on!)

I’m just going to come out and say that I think something is going on with professor graham and we should get in touch with student services!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kevin

To: ksmash@fbiacademy.edu.gov

Subject: I think Professor Graham gets all the emails that go to the class email list! 

!!!!!

Andy 

To: wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

Subject: Class?

Dear Professor Graham,

Question: did the class time move? Kevin saw you in the building and said you gave a whole lecture at a weird time that we were not scheduled to be there! It was super exciting to hear that you were in the building, given how many classes have been suddenly canceled lately due to unwellness or crime, so I wanted to say that I would love to have had the opportunity to be there!

All best,

Andy

To: wgraham@fbiacademy.edu.gov

Subject: Better supporting you 

Will,

Kathleen here, course coordinator. I’ve been getting a lot of questions from your students about whether the class time has moved and I wanted to reach out and touch base about whether you were getting all the institutional support you needed from us. It’s teachers like you who make the academy great and that’s why we want to check in and let you know that we are here for you. Don't hesitate to lean on us! We are bedrock!

In general, if you want to change the time of a course in the middle of the semester, we would prefer if you touched base with us. Just check in, touch base, and reach out. That’s all we ask!

We have you listed here for Mondays and Wednesdays at 3 PM. Is this no longer your preferred time? Please notify me if so and we can put together a scheduling poll – not much time left in the semester, but we are happy to accommodate you if we can.

Also, we wanted to let you know that if the room temperature is uncomfortable, we can talk to building management about adjusting it. Let us know! Many students mentioned that you were perspiring heavily. 

Warmly,

Kathleen

PS Was that you I saw in the corner at the briefing on the escape of Dr. Abel Gideon? I tried to say hello, but you looked startled.


	6. Chapter 6

To: [cb1060-list@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:cb1060-list@fbiacademy.edu.gov)

Subject: EVIL MINDS EXAM STUDY GUIDE GOOGLE DOC!!!!!!

is attached!!

**Evil Minds Exam Study Guide**

Mrs. Marlow Murder

(Andy [abugs@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:abugs@fbi.edu.gov))

Body: on the floor?

-false alarm recorded and then played back (tapped phone)

-she can still feel pain

-murder can also happen by hand of god

-why does she deserve to die?

-show me your design show me who you are

Garrett Jacob Hobbs Copycat

Body: on a stag head in a field

-“elevated to art”

-more misogynistic somehow than regular Garrett Jacob Hobbs murdering/eating women

Questions:

-how intimately did he know Garrett Jacob Hobbs

-appreciate from afar/engage

-did GJH know his copycat?

Chesapeake Ripper

Bodies: various

-gorgeous

-quintessentially theatrical

-distinctive brutality

-elevates victims to art

-people are pigs to him

Biting

(Larissa [lhans@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:lhans@fbiacademy.edu.gov)) 

-many different types of bites

\- good people to ask about biting are medical professionals

-biting can be a fight behavior or a sexual behavior and can leave a suck bruise

TRULY NO IDEA IF THIS IS GOING TO BE ON THE EXAM

GL EVERYBODY!!

Ghost Killer Guy

(Kevin [KSmash@fbiacademy.edu.gov](mailto:Kpanis@fbiacademy.edu.gov) )

I caught almost nothing but he seemed to think of it as a totem pole (?)

It was organized by how symbolic it was

West Virginia (but NO COASTLINE so ????)

Thought of himself as a ghost

Really important to him that all these people die

Comments:

WGram: oh my god Professor Graham was just arrested!

ABugs: What??

WGram: Yeah I got a google alert

WGram: One of the news articles misspelled his name

ABugs: did you see for what

WGram: FOR DOING ALL THE MURDERS

ABugs: NO

WGram: I AM NOT JOKING LITERALLY HE GOT ARRESTED FOR LIKE 50 PERCENT OF THE MURDERS WE DISCUSSED IN CLASS

ABugs: wait what I’m so confused

LHans: read this: tattlecrime.com/copycat-will-graham-evil-mind-or-evilest-mind

ABugs: link’s broken

WGram: I’m so pissed right now

ABugs: many reasons for that but what is your specific reason

WGram: why the fuck did I have to spend like six hours of my precious life writing a detailed essay about why maybe someone would have done this murder

WGram: IF HE LITERALLY DID IT

WGram: AND KNOWS WHY

LHans: maybe he wanted to know why he did it

Abugs: from a grading perspective it would make it easier to tell if you were right or not

WGram: take a seat andy

Abugs: were we supposed to know that he did them from the crime scenes

Abugs: Is this going to affect our grades

Wgram: ANDY HE MURDERED PEOPLE

Abugs: they have been dead this whole class and me failing this exam will not help them!!

Wgram: the real takeaway is that I am fucked as far as google results go

KSmash: yeah that sucks dude

LHans: have you been reading the other things that are on tattlecrime

LHans: There is a ton of stuff

LHans: And a picture of him creeping in the woods with some kind of mushroom crime scene that did not come up in class

Abugs: do we think the mushroom thing will be on the exam

Wgram: not the point andy!!!

Abugs: I’m going to go through the study guide and mark the ones they think he did so that we have that information

Wgram: ANDY OUR PROFESSOR JUST GOT ARRESTED THE EXAM CAN WAIT

Abugs: I hate to speak this into being but I really think the exam will still happen

LHans: have to say I called it

Wgram: when

LHans: the pig lecture

Wgram: oh yup yup yup

LHans: I said “this man is not right”

KSmash: yeah that lecture was fucking weird

Wgram: “arguably elevated to art” that should have been a clue

Wgram: Maybe we all suck at profiling

Wgram: seriously do we all suck at profiling

Wgram: if literally the guy who was our professor

Wgram: THIS ENTIRE TIME

Wgram: DID the murders

Abugs: In fairness I don’t think he was a great professor

Abugs: If he had been around at office hours more maybe we would have been able to get a better sense of him

KSmash: oh shit andy is turning on him too

Abugs: I’m going through the murders and marking them with a note that says if he did them

LHans: ALLEGEDLY

Wgram: no I feel like he 100% did them

Wgram: right?

KSmash: honestly I’m kind of let down he didn’t do the Chesapeake Ripper killings!!!! He was all about those

Abugs: I’m sure HE’s let down too

KSmash: and how they were art

Wgram: I can’t believe I wrote an entire essay on Man as Pig for a guy who literally murdered four people and couldn’t be bothered to go to office hours

Abugs: he was literally never at office hours

Abugs: Every time he was in the building it was a surprise

KSmash: maybe he was unwell or didn’t actually do it and then this will be in such poor taste

Lhans: having met him would you be more surprised to learn that he had or had not murdered four people

KSmash: larissa making some valid points

Wgram: TURN ON YOUR TV HE’S ON THE NEWS

LHans: aw cute doggos

Wgram: not the takeaway

LHans: actually wait how many dogs does he have

LHans: I retract the cute

LHans: I thought there was a limit to how many dogs you could adopt

Abugs: also I updated the study guide so it reflects what we now know about the murders

Garrett Jacob Hobbs Copycat

-how intimately did he know Garrett Jacob Hobbs NOT INTIMATELY AT ALL

-appreciate from afar/engage APPRECIATE FROM AFAR

-did GJH know his copycat? NOPE THE COPYCAT IS WILL GRAHAM

LHans: sorry I fell down a tattlecrime rabbit hole

LHans: Highly recommend

LHans: Also very unclear how this Freddie Lounds person got access to the crime scenes but the pictures are AMAZING if there are any you need to see more of

LHans: I mean amazing in the sense that we are all taking a class where we have gotten super inured to murder pictures

KSmash: sure

WGram: I can’t believe we got him a bass pro shops gift certificate

LHans: oh no

WGram: what

LHans: you’re going to hate this and I’m angry that I know it

Wgram: WHAT

Lhans: tattlecrime says the evidence that they found that linked him to these murders was that he had tied FISHING FLIES using little pieces of human remains

Abugs: are you fucking kidding me

KSmash: did… our gift certificate catch him

Lhans: oh that’s a positive way of looking at it

LHans: I like that better

Wgram: we did it we caught him

WGram: It was all us

To: cb-1060list@fbiacademy.edu.gov

Subject: The Events In Our Community

Dear Members of The Criminal Behavior 1060 Community,

I hope this email finds you well. As some of you may know, Will Graham was recently arrested and charged with the murders of Cassie Boyle, Marissa Schurr, Georgia Madchen, Donald Sutcliffe, and Abigail Hobbs. While he awaits trial, the exam for Criminal Behavior 1060 will be postponed.

These events are understandably upsetting and we hope that you will reach out and touch base and ask for support if you need it. We are FBI. We are resilient. The FBI community is strong.

If you require counseling, appointments are available with Dr. Alana Bloom or Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a friend of the FBI who has graciously volunteered his time to lend an ear to anyone affected.

Email bloom@georgetown.edu or dantes1nferno@aol.com 

Holding you in my heart at this time,

Kathleen

Abugs: see I was right they postponed it


End file.
